


Shaking

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Heaven, Miracle, Poster, angel - Freeform, shaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Your shaking messes up the poster you were working on. Aziraphale's there to help.





	Shaking

There was a jagged line. It wasn’t supposed to be there. In fact, it was supposed to be straight. With a whimper, you put down the marker you were using and sat back from the poster you were working on. You held your hands up to look at them. They were shaking violently.

“Damn it,” you muttered and lowered your hands. You inhaled through your nose and exhaled out your mouth to try to calm yourself down. It didn’t work. Your body just wouldn’t stop shaking. “Calm down, calm down, calm down.”

Aziraphale stuck his head in the back of the bookshop and looked at where you were sitting. “Did you say something, dear?”

You glanced up at him and nodded. “Yeah, just talking to myself. Sorry.”

"No need to apologize,” he said and fully walked back towards you. His eyes narrowed in concern. “Are you cold? You’re shivering.”

“N-no. Just anxious.” You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. “I just shake when I get anxious.”

“Oh,” he hummed and sat next to you own the couch. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Tell me it’ll be okay?”

Aziraphale chuckled lightly and started to run his hand through your hair. “Of course it’ll be okay. Everything will be just tickety-boo!” You laughed lightly. He glanced at the poster and saw where the marker had gone of course and what still needed to be filled in. Quickly, he brought his hand down from heavens and snapped. Instantly, the poster was finished. “There! All done with that one! See, everything is all just working out.”

You blinked and grinned widely at him. You shuffled closer to him and wrapped your arms around his waist while resting your head on his chest. “Thank you, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale placed a chaste peck on your forehead. “Of course, my dear. Anything for you.”


End file.
